(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automatic watch winders for winding self-winding watches, and in particular to watch winders enabling easy mounting and removal of the watch, and the ability to position the watch carrier in either direction so that watches with different winding characteristics, e.g., clockwise or counterclockwise rotation, can be wound on the same watch winder without changing the settings of the watch winder.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The winding mechanism of a self-winding watch is comprised of a bearing mounted pendulum or rotor that is connected through a gear reduction system to the mainspring of the watch. Generally, the rotor can rotate 360° in either direction. However, there are also so-called “hammer” shaped rotors in older self-winding watches that have a limited travel of 150° to 220° rotation. In either case when the watch is worn, the user's random and often rapid arm movements cause the rotor to swing back and forth inertially in both directions around the rotor axis, thereby winding the watch spring. The watch spring generally stores sufficient energy to keep the watch operating 36–48 hours, whether worn or not. Thus, when worn daily, the watch will be sufficiently wound to maintain continuous operation. However, if the watch is not worn regularly, the user must wind the watch, either manually or with a watch winder, or the watch will stop.
Watch winders are typically comprised of an electric drive mechanism that rotates a watch carrier adapted to hold a watch with the plane of the watch perpendicular to the axis of rotation. That is, the rotor axis is parallel to the axis of rotation of the drive mechanism, so that the watch rotates in the same plane as the hands of the watch. During the period of activation, the watch is partially or completely rotated several times either in a clockwise or counter-clockwise direction or, alternately, reversing in both directions. The powered rotation of the watch is controlled to limit the turns per day (TPD) to prevent damage or malfunction due to the forces exerted on the winding mechanism.
While various types of watch winders have been described in the prior art, there is still a need for a watch winder enabling easy mounting and removal of the watch, and the ability to rotate the watch in either direction so that watches of different designs can be wound on the same watch winder without changing the settings of the watch winder.